1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a method of driving a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus displays an image including a character or a graphic design by light-emitting a phosphor through ultraviolet rays generated by discharging an inert gas mixture such as a He—Xe gas mixture, a Ne—Xe gas mixture or a He—Xe—Ne gas mixture. The plasma display apparatus can be manufactured to be thin and large while providing an improved image quality. Since a three-electrode AC surface-discharge type plasma display apparatus protects electrodes from sputtering on discharging, it has an advantage of the low-voltage driving and the long life span.
A plasma display apparatus is driven by dividing a frame into several subfields, where number of light-emissions of each of the subfields are different from one another, so as to represent gray scale of an image. Each of the subfields comprises a reset period for initializing all of cells, an address period for selecting a scan line and cells to be discharged, and a sustain period for representing gray scale depending on number of light-emissions of each of the subfields.